thehousegamefandomcom-20200216-history
The House 2
The House 2, is the second and newest version of the Internet flash game created by Sinthai Studio. It's storyline is different than the first flash game of the studio, The House. Storyline In the middle 1940's, a couple moved into the house and had a daughter. Her name was Arlene and she was born disabled and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Her parents didn't want her to suffer any longer, so they poisoned Arlene and put her body into the Safe Room, which is the last room the player encounters. After they had left Arlene behind, they decided it was time to move on. They adopted a child called Nicole. Even though they had left Arlene, her spirit didn't move on. It stayed there, in the house. She grew up and continued to terrify the ones who are in the house. The housemaid encountered Arlene several times, who comes over to look after Nicole. She has learnt that Nicole wasn't the parents' real child and that she was adopted. Before she could learn more, she was killed. Arlene terrifies the whole family with her instant appereances, for which the family start to feel guilty. They all decide to commit suicide. From that day, nobody could dare to go in the house and it was left empty for decades. The people thought it was haunted, and they were right. Game Plot The game starts with the player, going into the abandoned house, which no one dared to step a foot inside. Once inside, the player finds himself in the living room of the house. A picture of the family with their daughter, a note and a broken switch is enabled for the player. The ghost of the maid, weeping and moaning, appears several times, leaving a note and changing the journal pages on the couch. "Daughter's year of birth" is written on the note she leaves at the 2nd she's seen. The last journal page is left unfinished. ("She's not...) In the second room, the player is in the Bathroom, which is the room where Arlene's father commited suicide, as revealed when his lower part of his hanged body is seen above the bathtub with a curtain. The enabled items for the player are a Holy Bible, the broken toilet, the sink and the curtain of the bathtub. The sink fills with blood near the middle of the observation of the bathroom, revealing a bloody note: "I am truly sorry for what I did to our child. Please forgive me.". In the last scene, the cutrain is left open and the walls are covered with "forgive me", written with blood. The third room is called the bedroom, which is the room of the adopted child of the couple, Nicole N. Matty. A music box, Nicole's teddy bear on her bed (the bed's middle part is covered with blood), her adoption certificate and by the middle of the room's gameplay, a picture of her parents, herself and her dead sister, Arlene, is enabled for the player to observe. Again, by the middle of the gameplay, three notes appear on the wall and the player has to read them to move on to the next room. "She comes every night. She loves playing hide and seek. She's very good at it, I never find her.". These notes and the picture implies that Nicole's aware of Arlene's existence and that she appears every night. A bloody text appears on the wall afterwards. "Play with me" it reads. Then the room is completed when Nicole appears on the screen. Be careful, she appears again whilist the loading screen is active. The fourth room is called "The Work Room", which a bottle of nitric acid, a rope going down a deep hole, a nearly broken light switch, the birth certificate of Arlene and by the end, a note for an infant Arlene and her picture. After you hear whispers ("darkness under the bed".) by the near end of the room gameplay, a woman's hanged body is instantly pulled up. After you observe the enabled objects after the woman's appereance, a light can be seen on the woman when the switch is turned off. It's the key for the Safe Room. At the end, a note written by the woman and a picture of Arlene can be seen and the woman's body disappears. She appears again at the end and grabs Arlena's photo from your grasp. The fifth room and the last room is called the Safe Room. There's a safe-deposit box. The password is "1947", which is Arlene's birth year. A note appears when the safe-deposit box is opened. "Why? Why I have to die mom? I want to live, no matter what!" can be read in the note which is written with blood. The box then instantly closes and the game finally ends with a grown up ghost of Arlene, screaming at the player, leaving the game plot with a cliffhanger ending.